


Leader of the Pack

by SmolderingFlame



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Kyle Broflovski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Boys, Becoming a better person, Bottom Stan Marsh, Cheating, Class Differences, Comedy, Crossdressing, Don’t take seriously, F/M, Feminization, Gangs, High School, Luxury, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stan Marsh, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Pack Dynamics, Personal Growth, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Starcrossed Lovers, Top Kyle Broflovski, Underage Drinking, based loosely on clueless, bitches, cliche teen tropes, i wrote this while drinking, learning a lesson, rich kids, stan and craig are rivals, total crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolderingFlame/pseuds/SmolderingFlame
Summary: Wealthy Omega Stan Marsh finds himself in a peculiar situation when his father comes up with a way to teach him a lesson about appreciating what he has. That means being sent to South Park High, an inner city school, for a semester. Worried about how this will effect his social life the last thing he was expecting (or wanting to deal with) was catching the eye of the Alpha pack leader of his new school, Kyle Broflovski.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Gary Harrison/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So there is a story that goes along with this...story. So I know I should be focusing on what I'm already working on but this story's origin is so insane I just had to post it. I don't know if anyone will like it, but, I felt compelled to post it. So, earlier this week some pretty insane things happened in America. A bunch of morons tried to storm Capitol Hill, my home state of AZ became the COVID hot spot of the world (again...), and I decided I needed a drink. So I broke out the emergency wine and had a little too much... The next morning I discovered this fic (along with a shelf I ordered and also signing up for Boxycharm). After reading through it and correcting spelling and grammatical mistakes I thought it was pretty good! 
> 
> ANYWAYS! Don't drink and write children! Stuff like this ends up happening (and you order shelves online...)
> 
> If you actually like this story let me know! Leave a comment, kudos, or whatever!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! Other fics will be updated I promise!

Stan Marsh rarely got in trouble. Now, that wasn’t because he was an angel and never did anything bad, it was just his ability to weasel out of things, especially when it came to his father. Ever since he presented as an Omega he could play Randy Marsh, the Weed King of Colorado, like a damn fiddle. He just had to pout and cry and he got whatever he wanted! It was amazing! He never thought he would be happy about being an Omega, but, it had been pleasantly surprising.

Well for once it seemed his charms and his big blue eyes weren’t getting him out of a rather bad situation. Shelly, his older Alpha sister, had been visiting home from her private college in Maryland and decided to stir up some trouble. In fact, she was currently standing behind him, a smug look on her face knowing she had a hand in busting her little brother.

“You wanted to talk to me Daddy?” Stan asked sweetly, putting the sweetest smile he could on his painted lips.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you.” Randy said, moving to push forward a paper bill. “Want to explain all these charges on your credit card, Stanley? Let’s see, three thousand dollars for a purse, five hundred dollars on your hair, seven hundred dollars on a single pair of shoes? Do you think money is grown on trees, Stanley? You cannot go around spending like this! It isn’t even your money!” He snapped.

“Yeah, for shame Stan.” Shelly said as she fiddled with the Rolex watch around her wrist.

Stan managed a glare at his Alpha sister. “Why am I the only one getting yelled at? Shelly spends money on things too! Like that gaudy ass Rolex she’s wearing right now!”

“This isn’t about Shelly, this is about you.” Randy said, causing Shelly to smirk smugly. “Princess, you know I like to give you everything I can but…this…this is taking advantage of it.” He said, looking back at the bills. “One thousand dollars spent at a cosmetic surgeon? What the fuck did you have done, you’re seventeen!”

“Daddy…it’s not a big deal…I just got my lips filled. Mom said it was okay…” Stan said, pouting a bit as he shifted in his chair. It seemed his father was pretty mad and he was going to have to pull out the big guns. He sniffled a little and started to pout. “I-I’m sorry… Please don’t be mad at me… I just…I wanted a new purse because my old one got a scratch…and my shoes…they were for picture day…” He tried to explain only to be cut off.

“Stanley, I wouldn’t be much of a father if I didn’t teach you the value of a dollar.” Randy said, lacing his fingers together. “You know my father never gave me a cent. I had to work for everything I had, walked up hill both ways to work in some shithole corner store. I started my business with just one plant and three arrests under my belt, now look at me, self made man.” He said with a grin, gesturing to himself.

Stan looked around before raising a brow. “What exactly does this have to do with me?” He asked, sounding confused.

“It deals with you because I had to learn the hard way to appreciate money, Stanley.” Randy said. “Honestly, I think it would do you some good to learn the same.”

“Dad I hate to interrupt you finally doing something about this vapid airhead, but, you can’t say you appreciate money, didn’t you just buy a gold toilet?” Shelly pointed up, only for Randy to shush her and motion for her to zip it.

“Not now Shelly!” Randy snapped, turning his attention back to Stan. “Now, your mother is still on one of her spa vacations so I don’t have her here to punish you, so that leaves it up to me.”

“Can’t you just wait for her to get home? Or, consider me warned, I’ll never spend so much money again, I promise.” Stan said in a cloying coo. “C’mon Dad! You always said you wanted Shelly and I to have all the things you didn’t have well…you’re giving that to us! You’re such a good provider and such a good father…” He said before find himself cut off.

“Oh cut the shit Stanley. Now listen, you need to learn a lesson, I’m being serious here! So, I’ve been thinking it over and I think it would be a good idea if you saw how people less fortunate than you live.” Randy said. “So, I had a talk with your principal and the principal of my old high school, I managed to work it out so you’ll be spending a semester at South Park High.” He said, hearing Shelly snicker in the background.

“W-What!? Dad…are you being serious!? I can’t randomly go to some shithole public school! This is my senior year! I actually have like sports and clubs I’m in!” Stan cried out. “What about my friends? What about Gary!?” He added.

“Oh calm down, you’ll still be able to go to your school events and participates in sports and activities. I just want you to be around some kids your age that don’t have dads buying them designer bags and letting them get lip fillers.” Randy said, letting out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah because South Park High is in the slums! Do you just want me to get stabbed or something?!” Stan asked in a rather dramatic fashion.

“South Park High is hardly in the slums, Princess; I wouldn’t send you anywhere dangerous.” Randy said, deciding not to bring up some of his poor parenting decisions. “I think it’ll be good for you, you’ll make new friends, see a different side of life, and maybe learn to appreciate what you have.”

Stan didn’t stay in the office a moment longer. He stormed out screaming and crying, talking about how life was unfair and he was going to die.

Shelly watched the whole scene go down and looked over at his father. “Well, I have to say, this was the most entertaining thing I’ve seen in months. Let’s just hope it doesn’t all blow up in your face.” She quipped.

“Why would you even say that Shelly? What could possibly go wrong?” Randy said, moving to take a bottle of whiskey out of his desk drawer.

~*~*~*~

Stan was having a bad day. Tomorrow he was starting his first day at his new school and he was down in the dumps about it. So, in order to try and cheer him up, his friend Wendy and her boyfriend Token had offered to take him out for coffee. It was a nice gesture but it really wasn’t making him feel any better. He just sipped on his soy latte and listened to the couple try to reassure him it would be okay.

“You know, it might be fun, you won’t have to wear a uniform, you can wear all your cute clothes to school.” Wendy pointed out with a smile. “You can wear that Gucci dress you just got tomorrow!” She added, watching as the other Omega let out a depressed sigh. “Plus your dad said you could still come to events and do sports and stuff with us at South Park Prep.” She added.

“It might be a good opportunity.” Token decided to say. “Think of it this way, it will look great on college applications, you can write it off as some kind of volunteer work. “ He suggested, handing Wendy part of the chocolate croissant they were sharing. “Maybe you’ll even meet some cool people there.” He added.

“Yeah! Maybe you’ll meet some cute Alphas there.” Wendy said in a teasing tone.

Stan gave the couple a dry expression. “First off who cares about volunteer work, second off I doubt I’ll meet anyone who will hold my interest, and lastly, I have a boyfriend.”

Wendy scoffed a bit. “Yeah, but that boyfriend is Gary and he’s a total…” She trailed off and looked back over at Token.

“Uh…Gary’s fine…it’s just that he’s…hmm…” Token said, not being able to get the words out.

Wendy groaned. “He’s an asshole, Stan. The guy is such an asshole. I honestly don’t know how you can stand him. He’s such a snob.” She said, sticking out her tongue. “Remember when he came for me because my family is apparently ‘new money’ and that isn’t as good as his family that has apparently been wealthy since the dawn of time.” She said, rolling her eyes.

Token decided to butt in at that. “He can be a bit…superficial.” He said with a shrug before holding his hands up in defense. “You know we only point this out because we care about you.” The Alpha said with a nervous smile.

Stan didn’t even want to get into this. He knew his friends weren’t fond of Gary but Gary he was perfect for him! He was handsome, he was confident, he had money, they ran in the same social circles, what was not to like? He waved his hand and sighed. “My life is over.” He said dramatically, moving to rest his head in his arms with a huff.

He was waiting to hear some comforting words from his friends as he wallowed in his sorrows, but, instead he heard a nasally voice, the last voice he wanted to hear right now…or ever…

“Stanley, I just heard the awful news! Oh you poor thing, I felt so bad when I got word.” Craig Tucker said with a coo placing a hand on his chest as he looked over at another Omega standing next to him, a brunette with confused look on his face.

“But…you laughed when you heard about it.” Clyde pointed out, causing the other brunette to glare at him.

“I was being a bitch, Clyde.” Craig snapped, rolling his eyes before grabbing a chair and sitting next to Stan. “Well at least you can be somewhere that fits your slumming personality.” He said, his tone lacking any of the fake friendliness it just held.

Stan sat up and looked at Craig. “Tucker, the last thing I want to do is look at your busted face and your Prada bag from last year. What are you even doing here? I thought you only drank Tweak Bros coffee?”

A frown crossed dark painted lips as Craig shot a glare at Stan. It was no secret the two hated each other. It went all the way back to elementary school. “I was in the area and I saw your fat ass stuffed into those Lululemon leggings walking in. Thought I would wish you bon voyage before you went to your new ghetto school tomorrow.”

Once again Clyde leaned in, looking confused. “But you overheard Token saying they were going to take Stan out here.”

“CLYDE!” Craig snapped, looking rather annoyed.

“Listen, I have a lot of stuff to take care of before I have to deal with this stupid punishment my father thought up, so the last thing I want to deal with is you. Don’t worry though; you’ll still see me around. I’ll be at all the events and participating in activities that means I’ll still be on the cheerleading squad and you’ll still be on the bottom of the pyramid.” Stan quipped picking up his latte and slurping it, side eying the other Omega the entire time.

~*~*~*~

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but, he hadn’t been expecting this. Stan bit his lower lip as he watched large groups of students make their way into South Park High. It was so crowded! He couldn’t believe so many kids went to just one school! He felt his heels click on the concrete as he made his way towards the front doors only to be nearly knocked off his feet by a group of kids running and throwing books at each other.

“Hey!” He cried out, hugging his bag to his chest. He huffed and made his way through the throngs of teens to try and get into the old building. He couldn’t believe his father was actually making him do this! Usually Randy never followed through with anything. Why did he choose now to actually commit!?

After being whipped around like a pinball being smacked against bodies rushing in so they wouldn’t be late, he was stopped by a man in a police uniform.

“Stop right there. You need to go through the metal detector.” The officer said.

Stan raised a brow. “Why?”

“Because of safety protocols, so, put your bag here so I can search through it and walk through the metal detector.” The officer said, motioning for the brunette to hurry up. “Come along now we got other students to get through.”

Stan wanted to argue that this man had no right to look through his things or touch his Chanel handbag, but, he could hear other students grumbling behind him. Letting out a sigh he handed the bag to the officer and walked through the device. “Be careful with that I just got it.” He said, watching as the stranger rifled through all of his personal belongings. After a few moments his bag was handed back to him with a grunt.

“Thanks…” Stan said, making his way down the hall to find a locker he had been assigned. He was told not to even bother meeting with the principal thanks to how busy she was, instead, he had been given a packet a few days before class. It contained a locker number, home room teacher, schedule, and a horrendous gym uniform.

As he made his way through the hall he could feel people staring at him. He saw some Alphas looking him up and down, letting out some whistles and cat calls. Then he saw some Omegas who were whispering and pointing at him. It was strange, back at his old school he always loved being the center of attention but here…he just felt like a sideshow. He felt his cheeks grow red as he finally found his locker.

It looked pretty beat up and the lock that was embedded in it was stiff. After trying to get the damn thing unlocked for nearly five minutes he wanted to give up.

“You can’t get it open like that.” A deep voice said.

“Huh?” Stan said, looking over his shoulder and seeing a handsome blond Alpha looking at him. “Well how do you open it then? Why does it take so much effort to just open?”

The blond laughed and shook his head. “Because it’s a piece of shit.” He said, motioning for the brunette to step aside. “The trick is you gotta hit it right in the perfect spot, that’ll make it pop open.” He said, moving to elbow the locker. Like magic it popped open.

“How did you do that?” Stan asked, causing the Alpha to laugh.

“Practice.” The blond said. “You must be new around here. I would think I would remember seeing an Omega whose outfit looked like it cost more than my house.”

“I am new…first day.” Stan said, putting his books in the locker. “Thanks for your help.” He said starting to feel a little uncomfortable at how the man was looking at him.

“No problem, what’s your name?” He asked.

After a few moments Stan decided to share a tidbit of information. “Stan.”

“Well Stan, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Kenny, and if you need anything you just let me know huh?” He said with a playful wink. He had to laugh as the brunette gave him a disgusted look before scurrying off with a mumbled ‘thank you’ in response. He stuck his hands in his worn jean pockets and shook his head.

If that little brunette thought he was too much he wasn’t prepared to meet any of the other students at South Park High, especially not the leader of the Alpha pack.


	2. Caught Your Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan meets some of his new classmates and tries to deal with uncharted territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I really appreciate all the love I've gotten on a fic i wrote while I was tipsy! I just kinda wanted to continue it and see what people thought. It's total and complete crack, just fun spun from too much wine!
> 
> Don't worry other fics are going to be updated too!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always highly appreciated!

Kyle Broflovski never thought he would be in the position he was currently in. Growing up he never thought he would present as an Alpha, much less, wind up the pack leader of his high school. It wasn’t easy, yes it came with a lot of perks, but, having to deal with all the other Alphas always wanting to fight him was annoying. Some people had the preconceived notion that because he was a pack leader, that because he was strong, that meant he was also stupid. That couldn’t be further from the truth. Though he wouldn’t consider himself a model student he was a straight A student, eligible for valedictorian.

Honestly he needed to be smart and strong, it was the only way he was gonna get anywhere. He had to get a scholarship to afford college and he had to be strong to get a mate, those were just the cards he was dealt. Getting out of South Park wasn’t exactly an easy task.

He had been running late for class, not that he really cared, it was just math, something he could do with his eyes closed. He had to deal with some discretion and that took up more of his time.

He was planning on meeting with Kenny before class to shoot the shit when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

He had been with a lot of Omegas, seen a lot of pretty things in cute clothes, but, he had never seen an Omega as pretty as that. It almost felt like he had been punched in the gut, the air being taken right out of him. He had never seen him around before and no way in hell was he from around this part of town. No Omega who lived in South Park could afford clothes like that.

The mysterious beauty was talking to Kenny, looking a bit uncomfortable before taking off, long hair in a high ponytail swishing behind him as he swung his hips down the hall. Well shit, he had never felt the need to put the word out about an Omega, but, maybe this one had changed his mind.

Kyle made his way over to Kenny and grabbed the other Alpha by his backpack, pulling him back with ease.

“Hey! What the fuck!?” Kenny cried out, looking behind him, ready to cave someone’s face in until he realized who it was. Even though he and Kyle were good friends, best friends even, he wasn’t about to fuck with the redhead. “Sorry…just…haven’t had enough coffee this morning…” He grumbled.

“Who was the brunette you were talking to?” Kyle asked, getting straight to the point.

Kenny blinked a bit before laughing. “Oh, you mean the cutie with the designer handbag? I didn’t get much out of him; he looked pretty overwhelmed with just being here. All I know is it’s his first day and his name is Stan.”

“Stan huh?” Kyle mused, crossing his arms over his chest. He bit his lower lip, deep in thought, before glancing over at the other Alpha. “Spread the word that no one touches him.”

Now that took Kenny by surprise. “What? Are you serious? You don’t even know him. What if he already has an Alpha?” He said, only to get shot a glare.

“Does it matter? Just spread the word. If he has another Alpha I’ll just challenge him, simple as that.” Kyle said, not sounding worried in the slightest. “Just spread the word. An Omega like that is gonna get lots of attention and if I don’t stake a claim now it’s just gonna cause me a headache later on. So the brunette he’s mine, make it known.”

Kenny held up his hands in defense. “Sure, whatever you say, I’ll spread the word.” He said, before clearing his throat. “Listen, I think he was heading to history, I saw a text book in his hands. Don’t you have that class too? You can talk to him yourself.”

“I plan on it.” Kyle said, before smiling a little. “What? You look so surprised. Is this really all that shocking to you?”

“Uh yeah…kinda. It’s not every day I show up to this dump and hear you order me to let everyone know that you want to make an Omega you’ve never even talked to before, no literally nothing about, your bitch. It’s just pretty wild.” Kenny admitted.

Kyle shrugged a bit. “What can I say, I know what I like, besides, I’ve never felt like that before just seeing an Omega. There is something about him and I’ll be damned if anyone but me is gonna get a shot at him.” He said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

~*~*~*~

Stan grimaced as he walked into the classroom. It was so small and packed, the desks were tiny, and the teacher didn’t look too concerned about what was going on. He bit his lower lip, feeling some gloss come off. Just like in the halls everyone was staring at him.

“Um…is this history?” Stan asked, causing the teacher, a balding man, to look up from his newspaper.

“Well it ain’t auto shop.” The man said dryly. “You must be the new student.” He said, looking the Omega over. “What’s the Weed King’s son doing here?”

Stan snorted. “I’m here against my will.”

“I know how that feels.” The teacher said, before waving his hand in the air. “Why don’t you stand there and tell us all a little something about yourself. Gives me a few minutes to try and shake off this hangover.”

Stan sighed and cleared his throat. God he didn’t want to do this! He just wanted to go home! Back to his school! He managed to stand up straight and try to give off the confident bravado he carried himself with. 

“My name is Stan Marsh, I’m here on punishment, and I would like to be anywhere else. This school is dirty and it smells weird.” He said simply. He was going to say more until the classroom door swung open and a redheaded Alpha made his way in.

“Broflovski, you’re late, bell rang ten minutes ago.”

“Yeah, yeah, what’s new Garrison?” Kyle said, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t help but stop to give the brunette a good look up and down. He was a hottie for sure but also looked like a little princess. Poor thing was probably freaking out even having to be in this building with all of them. He could see how uncomfortable and disgusted the Omega was. Honestly, it was pretty funny.

He couldn’t help but give the brunette a wink and make a big show of looking him up and down. “Hey Baby.” Kyle said, moving to take his seat towards the back. He had to laugh a little at the grimace on those plump lips. Pretty little thing probably thought he was too good for him.

Stan just stuck his nose up at the redhead. “I’m not your baby.” He said, flipping his hair before looking back at Mister Garrison. “Can I sit down now?”

“Yeah, just find an empty desk.” Garrison said, not sounding like he was too concerned.

Stan just sighed and tried to find a free desk in the cramped classroom. He managed to find one next to a girl with chestnut hair and decently close to the redhead who was getting fresh with him. He managed to grab a pen from his purse as Mister Garrison finally got up to teach. He rifled through his things and realized he had left his notebook in his shitty locker. Barely having any room to put any of his things he leaned over to the girl next to him.

“Do you have a piece of paper I can borrow? My life is like already hard enough, I can’t believe I forgot my notebook.” Stan cried out pursing his lips together as he sniffled.

Heidi raised a brow. She had never seen an Omega like Stan in person; she had seen them on TV and in magazines, but never with her own eyes. He looked like a doll, like he wasn’t even real. His lips were too full and his hair looked like he scalped Ariana Grande and his perfume was too strong. Honestly, she didn’t know what to make of this one.

After a few moments she managed to get a grip. “Sure.” She said, tearing out a few pages for the brunette. “Um…are you okay? You seem a bit…frazzled.”

Stan sighed. “I am… I don’t even know what I’m doing here. My stupid father decided this would be a good punishment for me. I don’t even understand what I did wrong.” He lamented, noticing other students were talking while Mister Garrison was teaching.

“Well…what did you do, if you don’t mind me asking?” Heidi inquired.

“Apparently I spent too much money, went over my allowance budget.” He said, glancing at the back of the classroom where that Alpha who winked at him was sitting.

“Well, by how much? I mean you’re pretty lucky your parents give you an allowance. I had to get a job at the Pizza Hole to earn money; no way in hell would my parents ever give me an allowance.” Heidi said, handing some notebook paper to the brunette.

“Ew…why?” Stan asked, grimacing at the thought of working at a pizza place! “As for how much…I don’t know…a couple thousand?”

Heidi blinked a bit. “Uh…to pay bills… I have to pay for my own phone so I need a way to make money. It’s really not that bad, just a few hours after school and everyone goes there to hangout anyways.” She said before nearly coughing. “A…couple thousand? Is that like…not a lot to you?”

“Not really…I mean…my Chanel bag cost like five grand or something…I don’t know, this was a birthday present.” Stan said, showing off the pretty quilted leather bag.

Heidi felt her eyes go wide. “Wow, it’s beautiful, I’ve never seen one in person.” She admitted. “I can’t imagine spending that much on a purse…it just seems insane to me, I think my car cost that much…” She added, before letting out a sigh. Boy was this Omega in for a rude awakening; it was almost like he didn’t live in the real world!

Stan didn’t really know how to respond to that so he instead decided to change the subject. “Hey, what’s the deal with that Alpha in the back row? The redhead?”

Heidi glanced back quickly and then back at the brunette. “Oh…that’s Kyle; he’s the Alpha pack leader here. He basically runs the whole school and all the Alphas have to answer to him. Word of advice, it’s best to stay on his good side.”

“Well he keeps looking at me… What do you make of that?” Stan asked.

“I’d say you should probably watch your back.” Heidi said, before turning back to her book when Garrison started yelling at them all to shut the hell up.

~*~*~*~

Lunch time had been what Stan had been dreading the most. Back at South Park Prep he had tons of people to sit with. They would go out for sushi or stay on campus and eat at the café. It was always fun. But today…today was anything but that. He usually was so confident, but here, he didn’t know who he was, where he fit it, it was a bit…alarming, he had never felt this way before.

The cafeteria at South Park High was much larger than he was use to. Long tables with benches lined the room and students sat together chatting away. It was so loud in the massive space Stan could hardly hear himself think! He was just glad he had brought his own lunch, some comforts from his normal life!

Walking around he couldn’t help but frown as his heels got stuck on sticky substances on the linoleum floor.

“Gross…” He grumbled, looking around to see if there was a free table anywhere.

“Stan? Hi…it’s Heidi…from history?” Heidi said, walking over to the brunette. “Would you like to sit with us?” She asked. She had seen Stan wandering around looking horribly lost.

“Sure…that would be great.” Stan said, managing a small smile. “I just wanted to grab some napkins.”

“No problem, we’re sitting over there.” Heidi pointed out. “Don’t take too long, they barely give us enough time to eat.” She said, making her way over to the table where some other Omegas were sitting.

Well that was a big sigh of relief. He didn’t know Heidi well, but, just having someone to sit with was making his anxiety levels go down. Last thing he needed was feeling like an outcast on top of being punished.

Everything in this school seemed like a damn chore, it was a nightmare just trying to find some napkins! When he finally got to table that held the condiments he couldn’t help but catch a strong scent. It was rustic, like sandalwood or a campfire. It was obviously an Alpha scent, but, he had never experienced such a strong Alpha scent.

“Hey Baby.” Kyle said, looking the brunette up and down. “I’m really glad I got to run into you again.” He said, putting a hand in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the second time I've mentioned Ariana Grande's hair? I love her hair. Never listened to her music but i like her hair.


End file.
